Reset
by Lord Kharl
Summary: Frisk faces off with Sans but it doesn't go the way Frisk wants it, all of his hard work on getting rid of everyone was futile. Characters will be ooc but ehh, I'll do my best so that doesn't happen
1. Chapter 1

**Under**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or anything from it :D**

* * *

Sans looked across the golden filtered hall at the boy, his emotionless face was stained with blood as well as his clothes.

"Well Frisk, only one thing can jud-"

"I'm here to kill you," Frisk interrupted, sending shivers down Sans's spine as he watched Frisk pull out a knife and point it towards him. Sans's took a small step back, he was hoping to just confront the boy and have everything be settled with talking. After all, he did have a promise to keep to a certain woman.

"Woah there! Hold on!" Sans started, trying to get the boy's attention and to try and make him stop. Frisk tilted his head waiting for Sans to continue.

"What is it shortie?" Frisk retorted and started to take slow, wobbly steps towards the skeleton, his vision fading in and out, his grip on his knife getting tighter. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay conscious as he could feel himself slipping much more often.  
Sans stared at Frisk with a small frown at being called short. Frisk finally made it to Sans, he just stood infant of the skeleton, waiting for the right moment.

"You do realise that we're the same height right?" he was losing his happiness as well as his patience, just by being around the boy, there was something wrong with him. He didn't feel right, as if he wasn't even human.  
Frisk snorted at the comment but made no other reply, just waiting for Sans to finish whatever it was that he wanted to say.

Frisk sighed, this was getting him no where, he just wanted to finish off Sans and go to oblivion. "What is it that you want to say? My patience is wearing thin," he gritted his teeth and took a small step back before lunging at Sans who quickly dodged the oncoming attack but got nicked on the side which ripped his jacket and his one of his bones, he got ready for the next one which took him by surprise as he found himself laying flat on the ground with Frisk's foot wedged into his chest, the knife pointing down at him and gleaming him with such a menace. Frisk's dark and emotionless demeanour changed, a sick and twisted smile fell onto his face. There was no way he was going to listen to the skeleton anymore,

"Frisk! Stop!" he shouted but watched as the twisted boy brought the knife up and started to go down. Sans shut his eyes, his brother and the others flashing before him as he waited for the stabbing pain, instead he heard the clank of a knife hitting the floor and the weight of a body on him. He let out a shaky sigh of relief as he came to the conclusion that Frisk had fainted. He tested the waters just to make sure that it wasn't an ambush as he had realised that Frisk was amazing at ambushes and planning.

"SANS!" a shout broke the silence and the said skeleton looked at the pillar and saw another skeleton which he knew was his brother, who was accompanied by a very worried looking Toriel and a very pissed Undyne.

"See Toriel, you were right, it turned out well in the end," Sans grinned at the woman who was tearing up and pulled Frisk's body off of San's and hugged the both of them

"Thank you, thank you for not harming my child," she whispered and let Papyrus go to his brother, "I'm sorry for having him do this, thank you for not interrupting," she smiled at the taller skeleton who nodded but wouldn't even look at Frisk.

"Sans, I'm so glad that-"

"Aww, don't tell me you were bonley" Sans chuckled, as he did so he coughed up some blood taking the other three by surprise. "Seems like Frisk really knew what he was doing. The knife was dipped in poison" he closed his eyes, as he felt himself drifting.

"NO, SANS WAKE UP!"

"I'm awake, I'm just tired," he smiled, he just wanted to be in his bed, wishing all this was a bad dream, prayed that once Frisk woke up he wouldn't reset everything. It was one thing to watch decoys but what if Frisk found the real ones instead. He shook his head and fell into sleep

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Started a new story which wasn't such a good thing since I have so many others to finish but this has been on my mind for a bit and I thought, ehh, why not? And Yep!**

 **Lord Kharl out!**


	2. Spaghetti

**Starting Over**

 **Thank you soooooo much Cinnamon who helped me write the majority of it, I would most likely have had this out much much later if it wasn't for you!**

* * *

Darkness surrounded Frisk, no matter how far he walked  
 _Reset_  
He spun around looking for the voice, yet there was nothing.  
 _Reset everything_  
There it was again. Frisk paused and thought back, he knew the voice. "F-Flowey!" he exclaimed looking for the messed up and twisted flower.  
 ** _Re_** **se** ** _t it and kill them all, make them PAY_**  
"Where are you!" he shouted back at the emptiness, he had a feeling that the psycho flower was nearby. Flowey's laughter filled the void but didn't help Frisk, he gritted his teeth, the flower never helped. "Where are you you psycho flower?!" Frisk shouted and all the laughter in the void stopped  
 _ **Why THats easy, I'm inside of you, I am you!**_ Frisk frowned and stopped walking seeing it was pointless.

"Flowey, what happened? Why am I here?" he asked, Frisk knew he kille-

"Well my dear Frisk, that's because you are asleep. The others are planning to tell you that everything was a bad dream and have you become 'good' haha! I doubt that'll happen" the mentioning of becoming good sent shivers down Frisk's spine,  
He groaned, he couldn't believe all his hard work was for nothing. "So what will you do now that you know this?" Frisk could tell that Flowey had adorned a sadistic smile.  
A chuckle escaped Frisk's mouth

"The most perfect plan ever." he finished, is eyes flashing red for a second,

"Frisk!"

Flowey growled as he heard the others calling for the human. "I shall be an, lets say internal guide in your plan," the human laughed at it,

"I don't want to go," he complained but got no reply from the flower, "Fine! Stay silent you stupid flower!" Frisk hollered in anger but still did't get a reply, "Dumb flower, probably fell asleep" he sighed and saw a small tunnel where light was pouring in from.

"Frisk, wake up my child"  
It was the woman, Frisk cursed softly to himself before being engulfed in the bright light. The plan started now.

"M-mom?" Frisk coughed, he could hear Toriel letting out a shaky sigh, this was going to be more difficult then he thought.

"Morning sleepy head, you slept through most of the day," the goat women started, her voice uneasy and still shaken, cautioning her words to make sure tha-

Papyrus burst into the room, sprawling onto the floor, "FRISKY! I heard Toriel waking you and decided that the great papyrus should be one of the first things you see! I can make anyone's day better! Nyeh heh heh heh"

Frisk cringed internally, 'this buffoon of a skeleton would be the first to go' he concluded with a very slight and practically invisible nod of his head.

"Now Papyrus" Toriel began to fume, "Give Frisk some space, not everyone is accustomed to your brand of…. Well, you". Toriel gestured and motioned to the door,

"Sorry Tori I thought that I could cheer him up after what happened with-"

"PAPYRUS! Leave, now" Toriel pushed Papyrus from the room into the hallway and pulled him closer to whispers into his...face "No more speaking of that Papyrus, we do not want Frisk to develop any, tendencies, unlike some of the others that have come through these halls" Toriel backed away. "Now go tell the others that the human is awake and will be ready to meet them soon, I would like some time with him" Toriel said as she pushed past Papyrus and patted him on the shoulder and motioned to the kitchen and went back inside the room to see Frisk.

Sitting on the bed beside Frisk, Toriel reached out and put her hand on Frisk's own, "Now my child, there are many people here that are excited to meet you, their names are Sans, Alphys, and Undyne, please be cautious around Undyne, she is a bit of a rabble-rouser, and you've already met Papyrus, and I do beleive that Alphys is actually somewhere else at the moment." she smiled. Frisk nodded his head slowly taking all of this information in, ' _they don't know Ive already seen their corpses fall before me_ ' he thought bitterly to himself but left it as he could tell Toriel was waiting for some kind of reply.

"I think I may be ready" Frisk stated as he looked around the room finally settling upon the goat woman, giving her a small smile. ' _Oh how I yearn to see you gasp for air when I take your pitiful life_ ' Frisk hopped off the bed and wobbled a bit, to which Toriel responded quickly grabbing his arm to steady him.

"There there, no need to rush into things my child, take as long as you need." Toriel cooed

"Im alright mother" Frisk says as he steadies himself on Toriel's arm, she pushed the door open only for Frisk to catch a flash of blue which he knew was Sans.

"Oh Sans, where are Alphys and Undy-" Toriel stopped as she heard a crash from the kitchen and a feminine voice yelling about stirring the pot faster.

"No worries Torie, I'll make sure they clean up their mess" Sans grined at Toriel ignoring her previous question as it was answered by the crash. He did not wantto be alone with the human.

"I'll go check on them, you can keep Frisk some company and tell him about the others," Toriel spoke quickly, as sweat started to bead on her fur and with that she rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey there kid, you feeling alright?" Sans inquired, Frisk felt as if he was starting through him. San's hoped and begged and wished that Frisk didn't have any knowledge of what had happened before. He didn't want to get stabbed again.

"Yeah I'm fine, mom made sure I was a hundred percent before I came out" he felt a chill spread throughout his body ' _does he know that I still have my memories? No, there's no way he can know_ ' Frisk inferred, nothing was going to go according to plan if Sans knew. He knew that the instant he showed violence or anything of that sort that Sans most likely would strike him down.

"Ah, good to hear," Sans awkwardly drifted, unsure of what to say. Silence engulfed the two in the small room that belonged to the human child, nothing said between them, just the sound of small shouts going on in the kitchen. "Listen to those boneheads will ya? Maybe I should ask Torie to teach papyrus how to cook instead of Undyne, she gets over excited when she cooks, she nearly burns down her house every time Papyrus goes over for lessons." Another silence filled the air as Frisk and Sans faced each other, that everlasting smile still spread across his face. Frisk couldn't wait to see it vanish as he first killed his brother then him. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have any odd dreams do ya kid?"

"No, why do you ask?" Frisk responded calmly, he knew it! ' _Sans knows! He's just testing me_ ' Frisk seethed with rage but kept calm on the outside, this was no time to lose his cool and to get exposed.

"Just a thought, Ive been having some crazy dreams, keeps me up way into the night" Sans broke eye contact for a moment and appeared to be lost in thought, he looked back again with an intrigued look on his face and began scanning Frisk with his eyes, trying to see if he could spot anything, well, trying to spot the old Frisk.  
Sans looked as if he was going to say something, but decided against it only to see Frisk shrug his shoulders, waiting for him to continue.

"Well kiddo." Sans meandered over to Frisk and placed a hand on hishoulder "Here's to having a good time" he cheered and tussled Frisk's hair.

Frisk nodded in approval, truthfully he didn't care whether or not anyone had any time at all, good, bad, it was all coming to an end for them.

"Yeah Sans, maybe we can even stomach some of Papyrus' spaghetti." Frisk noticed Sans' eyes widen at the mention of spaghetti and at that moment he knew he messed up.

"How did you kn-" Sans was cut off as Papyrus and Undyne burst forth from the kitchen with five covered plates with a very upset looking Toriel following them trying to keep the two to have their voices down.

"FOOD IS SERVED!" both Undyne and Papyrus shouted in unison, Toriel just shook her head while Sans looked at him, scrutinizing everything he did. The old Frisk was still there, he knew it, it had to be.

* * *

Hi! So! I read the other comment I got and Frisk isn't really any gender, I've always played the game thinking that Frisk was a dude so I just stuck with it. Sorry if the first chapter was confusing and hopefully this chapter isn't to confusing... Everything will be explained as the story progresses :D Also no, sadly Frisk isn't possessed either, it's just him and his cruel harsh ways ;)

Hope you all enjoyed it!

 **Lord Kharl out!**

 **Opps, don't get your hopes up, this was just an edit**


	3. Realization

**Tension Tension and more Tension**

 **Thanks once again Cinnamon for helping me write this!**

* * *

Everyone had taken a seat, Toriel at the head of the table with Undyne and Papyrus on her left and right, Frisk decided to sit beside Papyrus with Sans taking a seat across from Frisk beside Undyne, the others being ignorant to the glaring tension between him and Sans which the two were secretly thankful for.  
"DINNER IS SERVED!" Papyrus yells with a gleeful grin.

"What else could it be?" Frisk heard Undyne mutter under her breath, he ignored it looked at his food, breaking the contact with Sans.

"What have you and your humble accomplice Undyne prepared for us tonight chef Papyrus?" Toriel inquired, encouraging the goofy skeleton on in his theatrics.

"SPAGHETTI! A DISH TO KNOCK THE SOCKS OFF ANY MONSTER OR HUMAN" Papyrus exclaimed as he waited for each participant in the meal to take their first bite. Everyone looked at their dish, knowing what awaited them. "WELL? DIG IN!" Papyrus took a forkful of spaghetti and stuffed it into his mouth with a very audible moan escaping from his mouth which earned him a small look from Toriel and an intense gaze from Sans. Frisk tried to hide his disdain as he twirled the spaghetti on his fork but couldn't help rolling his eyes at the noise that came from the taller skeleton.

' _I wouldn't let this skeleton live, even if his cooking is good. The face he makes is just precious'_. Frisk smiled to himself, watching as Undyne is the next to test the spaghetti.

"PAPYRUS! THIS IS YOUR BEST SPAGHETTI YET!" Undyne exclaimed as she hit the table sending some of the plates flying into the air and clanking back down.

"My lessons must really be helping ya" She sat back with her arms crossed triumphantly, a huge grin sprawled on her face.

"Actually Undyne." Toriel chimed in "I believe that it might've been because I-"

"BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM THE GREATEST COOK TO GRACE THE MONSTER KINGDOM." Papyrus exclaims, placing his foot on the table in a triumphant pose.

"Yes, yes Papyrus, you are the greatest, now would you PLEASE get your foot off the table so we can enjoy this meal." Toriel asked in a rather stern, almost threatening, voice.

"Y-yes ma'am" Papyrus stammered out and sat back down with a drooping head and began slurping his spaghetti.

"Now now, don't look so glum, Im sure your spaghetti is…" Toriel took a hesitant bite "AMAZING!" at the mention of that word Papyrus perked up with a giant smile on his face. Frisk giggled at the look Papyrus gave Toriel who in turn smiled at the small boy. Sans shivered at the noise that escaped from Frisk, he knew it had to be an act.

' _Time to test the waters,_ ' Sans smirked to himself, "So Frisk," he started, getting everyone's attention. The boy hu'd letting Sans continue. "You miss Alphys and Mettaton?" he grinned waiting for the boy to slip up. Toriel meanwhile shot Sans a confused look, wondering what was going on.

Frisk tilted his head in confusion, he knew what Sans was up to. Unfortunately for Sans, Frisk inwardly smirked, he knew what was going on, ' _two can play at this game_ ', "Who? Sorry Sans, I-I don't know them," he mumbled quietly, casting his face down, Toriel gave a sad smile to Frisk and a warning look at Sans who grinned sheepishly but inwardly cursed. Sans held back the urge to call Frisk out on it, he still didn't have enough proof that Frisk was still evil.  
"A-anyway, mom, will I meet them later?" Frisk inquired and looked up at Toriel who smiled in response and nodded her head,

"Of course my child, tomorrow we will go to town and meet with some others as well," she chuckled resisting the urge to ruffle Frisk's hair at the moment. "Finish up your food my child, we don't want you to go to bed hungry now do we?" she smiled and stood up and watched Frisk nodded enthusiastically as he started to shove the spaghetti into his mouth, "Frisk!" Toriel blurted out suddenly, "Watch your manners," she scolded a little, Frisk slowed down his eating with embarrassment and watched as Toriel started to clear away the table.

Everyone with the exception of Sans and Frisk had finished eating dinner and had moved into the backyard that they had made. Frisk avoided looking at Sans and kept trying to eat the spaghetti, wishing that something or someone would talk to him. Sans blindly stabbed at his food while keeping his eyes focused on Frisk, "Frisk," he called out making the boy jump in his seat. Frisk stopped playing with his food and looked up, ". . ."

Frisk raised an eyebrow at the skeleton, "Was there something you wanted to say?" Frisk challenged with the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at his lips, this was to fun. Sans had no way of asking really, he racked his brain thinking of a way he could say it but without - "Sans, right?" Frisk called out cutely to the skeleton. Sans blinked in confusion, quieting his inner curiosity for the moment.

"Yeah, Sans is the name, kiddo." Sans sighed giving a weak smile to Frisk and began twirling his fork in the spaghetti, sinking deep into thought, mulling over how he could prove that Frisk was evil evil without incurring the wrath of Toriel and her fire, ' _there has to be some way that he knew that papyrus was making spaghetti without being mentioned, perhaps…no, could this human child know about the power of the RESET?_ ' Sans pondered to himself ' _It seems rather likely, even if it's only a shred of evidence, I need to blow this wide open, I won't lose my friends in this or any other timeline.'_ Sans found a resolve inside himself with this revelation.

"Thinking hard there are ya, shortie?" Frisk interrupted Sans' train of thought with a small happy go lucky chuckle, Frisk thought to himself ' _I can't let him gather any of his thoughts, or give him any more clues, I remember exploring their house, Sans is no empty headed skeleton_.'

"Only collecting my thoughts, Ive been working on a pun to knock Toriel's socks off." Sans flashed the boy another smile, this one seemed more confident than the last Frisk noticed.

' _Could he be working something already_?' Frisk began to wonder ' _No, not this quickly, the spaghetti slip could be attributed to hearing someone yell it in the kitchen. No panicking_.' Frisk thought to himself, he knew he would have to keep his composure until he could deal a killing blow to this skeleton. ' _Well I'm happy for you, I don't imagine it would be too hard to make Toriel laugh, it seems that anything you say turns her into a mess of giggling_.' Frisk thought to himself but knew he could not say that, not when it seemed like Sans was onto him. "Well mom likes all kinds of jokes, if you're good at them then she'll definitely smile" Frisk exclaimed with exaggerated hand gestures towards Sans, ' _Like taking candy from a child'_

"Yeah, kiddo?" Sans' face became a quizzical one and then lit up. "I bet you want to hear it don't ya? Well when does a skeleton laugh? When you tickle his funny bone." Sans smiled goofily, expecting a laugh out of Frisk.

"SANS PLEASE STOP." Papyrus exclaimed from the other room and quickly when back to talking with Toriel and Undyne.

"Papyrus has always hated my puns, but I think he secretly likes them." Sans spoke softly so not to drag Papyrus back into the conversation, Frisk's face didn't change

"Who wouldn't? With comedic genius like yours I can't see how he couldn't." Frisk stated "I can see that Toriel likes them, oh, I have one, why was the skeleton sad?" Frisk smiled waiting for Sans,

"Please do tell." Sans said emptily, how did he know this joke, Sans was sure that that joke was an original that only Toriel should know

"Because he was bonely." Frisk said, a small smile spreading across his face. ' _God I hate puns, but that should have gotten his attention'_

Sans let out a chuckle "Good one kiddo, I'll have to write that down, I might have to steal it and see what Toriel thinks." Frisk smiled in glee which made both of them shudder in unison.  
Silence covered the two after that. Sans thinking of what to say and Frisk also thinking of what to say,

"Actually, Im curious about something sans." Frisk stated, beating Sans to the asking.

"Yeah kiddo? Whats on your mind?" the skeleton asked cooly, ' _Maybe he's not so ba-_ '

"Why did you promise to not kill any humans that came through the door?" Frisk asked with a wicked grin on his face, at this point he didn't care if Sans knew. As long as Toriel and the others thought he was good then everything would sort of be alright.

Sans' face froze and he became very tense. "What are you talking about? I haven't made any promises to anyone about anything." he stuttered, trying to get Frisk off the topic so he could play it off as a bad dream, he was still trying to do as Toriel asked of him but Frisk was making it harder.

"Oh, I was sure I remembered something about a promise, must be my imagination," Frisk replied as he got up from his seat and headed towards the others, as he walked by sans he whispered to the skeleton. "I do know one thing isn't a figment of my imagination, my foot on your chest Mr. Skeleton." Sans caught the evil smirk that appeared on Frisk and turned around to grab the boy but Frisk skidding out of reach and bounded towards Toriel.

Sans froze, Frisk knew .

"Hey Torie, Papyrus, Undyne, I need to get going. There is some important business I need to take care of." Sans knew that Frisk wouldn't do anything, not here, not yet, but it was only a matter of time before the slaughter began. ' _I have to figure out how to stop him this time'_

"Aww, leaving so soon Sans?" Toriel questioned with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah Torie, there are some big things I've got in the works." Sans said solemnly

"Oh, well, be sure not to overwork yourself, we still have to exchange more puns." Toriel responded with a motherly tone and gave him a smile

"Yeah, no worries, everything is gonna be ok." Sans chuckled, not sure if he was assuring Toriel or himself. "Take care Paps and Undyne, and Undyne, make sure Paps makes it home alright will ya?" he directed the last part towards the warrior,

"No prob Sans, I'll make sure this bonehead makes it home in one piece." Undyne laughed as she finished and gave a punch at the skeleton

"NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND, DO I GET NO SAY IN THIS MATTER? MAYBE I WISH TO STAY WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS TONIGHT, I WISH TO SEE MORE OF THESE CARTOONS THEY ALWAYS WATCH." Papyrus whined.

"Alright, alright, you can stay with them, just…stay safe alright? I got a feeling in my bones." Sans drifted off on the last part and walked towards the door. Before he could he could leave Toriel stopped him and pulled him away,

"Sorry to ask you this but would it be possible if you took Frisk with you?" she started making Sans freeze in terror, "It seems like he's taken a liking to you and it may do him good." she finished. Sans looked past Toriel only to see Frisk waving at him.

' _Why_ ' was the only thing that ran through Sans' mind

Sans looked a bit weathered at this request, he hated saying no to the goat woman, "Sure Torie, I can take the kid and show him around Snowdin." Sans beckoned Frisk over to him, "You ready to see what the underworld is all about kiddo?" to which frisk nodded in excitement. "Well lets go, later Torie, and uh, make sure they clean up their mess."

"Oh they will, one way or another." Toriel chuckled darkly, Frisk could feel the ominous tone in her voice. ' _Perhaps I can use her, Sans looks to be a bit scared so it may just work_ ' Frisk smiled to himself and waited for Sans to be ready.

"Please be gentle on Papyrus, he means well." Sans said as a few beads of sweat began to form on his brow. "Now off we go, take care Torie." Sans smiled as he took Frisk's hand in his own and walked out the door and headed down the stairs. As soon as they were out Sans let go of the boy's hand. Frisk all the while smiling darkly "Now this is the way out of the ruins, and from there we'll have to venture through a few places before we get to Snowdin, but nothing that you cant handle, right?" Sans voiced, while Frisk didn't respond for a bit.

"Of course, Im not a weak willed creature, look at me! Im filled with DETERMINATION." Frisk slid Sans a sly look at the mention of determination, 'maybe this will get him'.

"Of course, of course, how could I bet so forgetful, that was always something that humans kept in great quantities within themselves. Im quite jealous of it." Sans said wistfully, not letting Frisk know and not letting him have the upper hand.

"Perhaps if monsters weren't so weak then you could go to the overworld without murdering innocent children." Frisk pondered aloud with a grin, "But then again As-"

"How the hell do you know that child." Sans jumped away from Frisk, he just needed to keep this up and then he could report back to Toriel "I'm tired of this charade, "You know about it don't you?"

"Know about what?" Frisk asked innocently and tilted his head to the side, "What in the world could you ever be talking about Sansy?" Frisk continued slyly, "I only know what Ive been told."

Sans grew frustrated, he knew that he couldn't reveal the power of the RESET, or even that he knew what it was, even so, this child knows something and he didn't know how, 'maybe this is why Ive been detecting anomalies in the time stream' Sans began to wonder to himself ' _Damn, I wish Torie wouldn't have asked me to babysit this child, I need to think about how to keep this from going any further without outright killing him._ '

"Whacha thinkin' 'bout bonehead?" Frisk poked at Sans, trying to annoy the skeleton,

Sans thought about it, but there was no way the he was going to say anything about the RESET, "About what we're gonna do when we get to my house, Papyrus won't care if you sleep in his room, but no one comes into mine, its almost dark anyway so you can go to bed as soon as we get there." he finished, not really wanting to give the boy a chance to speak.

"Alright dad." Frisk moaned sarcastically, "Since Toriel is my mom does that make you my dad? I know you have a thing for her, but you couldn't hold a candle to King Asgore could you?" Frisk commented with a snide as he continued to try to get under this skeletons nonexistent skin.

Sans gritted his teeth, his composure was almost lost with that last comment, ' _no not here, I wont let this child win. He's trying to rush me into revealing that he knows about the RESET and get me labeled as a no brain skeleton, I wont do it._ ' "If that's what you want, sure, call me daddy, and no, I have no feelings for Toriel, we are only good friends." Sans stated coldly. ' _Oh why did Tori have to ask me this favoure?_ ' he sighed quietly. "Now grab my hand, I'm ready for this day to end." Sans ordered Frisk to which Frisk grabbed his hand and felt a slight jump and they appeared before the Snowdin sign.

' _How did he do that?'_ Frisk asked himself in a panicked voice ' _This skeleton has far more power than I could ever imagine, but nonetheless, just as last time, he shall fall to my blade_.' "How did you do that?" Frisk asked Sans with a bit of a frown on his face,

"It's a trade secret kiddo, now follow me." Sans winked and began to meander through Snowdin pointing at each shop and telling a bit about it, "This is the market, run by a bunny woman whose name escapes me right now, they have the best cinnamon bunnies around, kinda odd that a rabbit would sell edible bunnies isn't it?" Sans took a second to ponder that odd fact but kept moving, "This is Snowdin's Inn, run by that shopkeeper's sister I believe." Sans kept walking for a time, "This is Grillby's, my favourite place to eat, maybe next time Ill take you inside." Sans said in a monotonous voice, he really didn't want to take the boy anywhere. "Next up is the library, every day more books are getting added, thanks to the monsters that are constantly writing, although I don't think any of it stands up to those cartoons that Alphys and Undyne are always watching. And, ah, here we are, Papyrus' and I's humble abode. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Sans bid goodnight to Frisk without letting anything slip and he to headed to his room and fell into his bed, he was exhausted.

Sans tossed and turned in his sleep, visions of dead friends and his own death haunt him that night. The first was Papyrus, he saw Papyrus trying to make friends with a small figure just as the figure strikes him down.

"NO, BROTHER!" Sans screamed in agony, The next he saw Undyne, shrieking as the small figure gouged her gills out with a knife, Sans averts his eyes as he knows what comes next, a blood curdling scream and then silence. He sees Alphys next, begging the figure to spare her, just as she utters her last word her throat is sliced and a spatter of blood shoots across the room. He saw King Asgore approach the figure, they fight but instead of defeating the figure, he was manipulated into giving his life away. Then at last, he saw the figure approaching Toriel, the goat had a pleading look in her eyes. Sans can hear her begging the figure to leave, to never come back and then another flash of a blade and Toriel is on the ground, blood gurgling forth from her mouth and tears in her eyes as the figure steps over her and leave the ruins. Sans sees Frisk and he runs to him, "Frisk, please you have to help, everyone is, is dying and I don't know what to do!" Frisk turns to him, "Poor Sans, I know what you can do, die." Frisk laughed coldly as he jammed a knife into Sans' ribcage.

Sans jolted awake, sweat pooling on his back. ' _This won't end well_ '

* * *

 **HI EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter,**

 **Once again Cinnamon thanks sooo much for the help and for writing practically the whole chapter ;) I promise I'll do more of the writing next time :D**

 **Anyway, thats it!  
**

 **Lord Kharl OUT!**


	4. Cute Extra

㈏0Cute Extra㈏0

 _Recap:_

 _Sans jolted awake, sweat pooling on his back. 'This won't end well'_

 _End recap_

* * *

Sans whipped away the sweat that was starting to drip down his forehead and got up. He rubbed his head as he remembered that Papyrus wasn't at the house, it was just him and the demented kid. With a shaky sigh tugged off the covers and got up to check on the kid. Sans quickly grabbed his trademark jacket and opened the door only to flinch back as he saw Frisk

"W-what are you doing up so late kiddo?" Sans cursed himself as he stuttered the sentence, the boy looked down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes. "Did you have a nightmare?" Sans finally asked as he noticed Frisk just plainly refused to answer him. Frisk nodded and hugged the blanket closer to him. Sans didn't really want to let the boy in his room but he wanted him to sleep, "Well then want to watch some telly?" he asked, avoiding asking the other question.

"No, c-c-can I sleep with…" he trailed off, Sans saw the embarrassment written all over Frisk's face,

Sans let out a sigh and took the Frisk's hand, "Alrighty then kiddo, wou-would you like to…. Would you like to- like to sleep w-with me?" Sans gritted out, he could feel his face growing hot as he finally finished what he wanted to say and looked at Frisk who adorned an evil smile,

"Yes if that would be alright with you," Frisk grinned out making Sans shiver. Sans knew that he couldn't go back on his word now, all he needed to do now was survive the night sleeping next to the kid… Well maybe staying awake instead. Sans let Frisk in his room and closed the door, the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Frisk let go of Sans' hand and leapt on the bed taking the side next to the wall giving Sans the other side. Frisk snuggled down in the bed and could feel warmth still, with a small smile he watched as Sans took off his jacket which was a first for him to see. "Sans, can you tell me a bed time story?" Frisk whispered as soon as the skeleton got in bed next him taking Sans by surprise.

' _Maybe he really isn't what I thought he was_ ' Sans thought and smiled, "Sure kiddo. Would you like an original or a book?" he asked as he faced the smaller boy. He had forgotten that Frisk was still just a small child, a small child with too much _determination._

Frisk made a small face, thinking of which he wanted, "Any you like," Frisk yawned out and drew a little closer to Sans trying to get warm. As Sans felt the boy he shuddered at the cold touch, it was colder than death.

"Frisk! You're deathly cold!" the skeleton cried out and instinctively hugged the small boy who shivered in pleasure as warmth started to seep into his body. The two stayed like that for a bit until Sans heard Frisk snoring lightly, he smiled at the kid shaking his head, "Oh Frisky, what will I do with you?" he chuckled and pulled away from the hug and sorted the boy out, Sans turned so he could watch Frisk breath. Watching the boy's chest go up and down as Frisk would breathe in and breathe out. Humans were truly amazing creatures.

Sans closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the boy next to him hoping that he could get to sleep eventually as well.

He laid there for what seemed like forever and no sleep came to him. With a sigh he turned his head and continued to watch Frisk.

"No, I won't, le-leave me…" he heard Frisk mutter out and felt the boy kick his leg, tossing and turning in the bed. Sans pushed Frisk's leg back over so it wasn't on his 'side'. He felt Frisk move a lot more so he turned to his other side but right as he did he felt Frisk's arm hit his face, there was no way he could sleep tonight.

"Oi kid! Stop moving so much!" he hissed and sat up trying to straighten out the boy and to get him back on the other side. As he was doing that he heard Frisk start to sniffle. Sans stopped and inspected the boy's face and watched as some tears spilled down the boy's cheeks, Sans wiped the tears away with his finger and hugged the boy, trying to get through to the whatever nightmare the boy was having that he wasn't alone.

"Please don't kill me Sans" Frisk mumbled out taking the skeleton by surprise and shocking him as well.

Frisk tossed and turned even more his nightmare became even darker making Sans let go. The skeleton had no idea of what to do. This was why he hated babysitting!

"No please," Frisk broke out in tears but unable to awake from the horror that his dream was. "No!" he finally shouted waking himself up. Frisk looked around with wide eyes, tears spilling still, he finally eyed Sans next to him. The skeleton was full of worry. Was Frisk going to try and attack him? Try and- Sans was cut off from all thoughts as he felt Frisk through himself onto him into a tight hug and refusing to let go. More and more tears fell down dampening the skeleton's shirt.

Sans rubbed Frisk's back, letting the boy cry his heart out, he could hear Frisk whispering something to him but he couldn't make it out as the tear hiccups overcame the boy.

"Please forgive me!" Frisk shouted as he could no longer hold back all the emotions that started to come forth,

Sans could feel his heart break, he felt sadness for the boy, "Shhh, it'll be fine Frisky," Sans smiled out and held the boy even tighter. "It's all going to be fine Frisk," he reassured the boy who wriggled out of the hug,

"B-but how will it? I-I'm a monster" he continued, "I left all of you, I hurt all of you and-"

"Frisky, that was the past, none of us are dead, I'll show you tomorrow. Anyway, remember, you saw the others earlier today? Did they look dead or hurt to you?" Sans chuckled out and got a shake from Frisk who didn't trust his voice at the moment. Frisk mumbled incoherent words which got drowned out in the third or so wave of tears, "Hey Frisk, who won the skeleton beauty contest?" Sans smiled, he knew that this would cheer up the child

"Who un," Frisk cried softly, waiting for the answer,

" _No body_ " Sans winked making Frisk laugh which cut him out of the tears. "Frisk," The boy looked at him, waiting for the skeleton to go on. "Things are different now, don't worry about silly things and just enjoy your time now, you deserve it," Sans commented and saw the boy let out a shaky smile. "NOW!" Sans boomed taking Frisk by surprise, "An original story by Sans! Which is me!" he chuckled out making Frisk smile and quickly wipe his face taking away and tears that lingered on his face and snuggled in bed once more with Sans who was in a better mood and no longer cautious of the child. "Once upon a time! Many many years ago, there was a skeleton named Papyrus, now mind you, he is not my brother… They just have similar names" Sans tried to explain and could see that Frisk was getting tired, with that he let out a small yawn and continued until he saw that Frisk was asleep, "Good night Frisky, sweet dreams." Sans smiled and also went to sleep.

Frisk opened one eye noticing that Sans was finally asleep and fully trusting of him, ' _One down, isn't that right my dear Sans_ ' he grinned darkly tracing the skeleton's facial features wondering where he would leave his first mark when he was going to kill him. ' _You are too trusting and that will be your downfall. Ahh, sweet sweet victory_ ' he chuckled and finally closed his eyes.

 _Well well Frisky, seems like this is a_ _ **g**_ **o** _o_ **d** _ **g**_ a **m** _ **e!**_

Frisk looked around, knowing immediately he was in his dream. "Flowey, is that-"

 _No it isn't, after all, Flowey is gone. Everyhting was_ _ **you,**_ _I'm not you though, I'll be your guide through all of this Frisky._

Frisk chuckled, figuring who it was out in an instante, "Well well, Chara graces me with his lovely presence. To what do I owe this honour?" he laughed aloud making Chara laugh as well.

 _Oh nothing, I just like to watch others who become like me, but you are special Frisky, this will be passed down through ages. Frisk's Adventures. What do you think? Sounds pretty good hu?_

Frisk pondered on it, it did have a nice ring to it, "Pretty good. Seems like I'll have to be good for now, then everything will be **perfect** " Frisk grinned and left Chara and the dream, only to fall into another dream, a dream about a perfect world where he took everyone down, made them into slaves, tortured them and finally killed them. Sweet bliss.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Wasn't it adorable?!I thought it was :P**

Anyway!  
Lord Kharl OUT! Until the next chapter!


	5. Slip Up

**Slip Up**

:D :D ENJOY!

* * *

Frisk awoke to a clanging coming from somewhere inside the house. Shaking the grogginess from his head he inched forth from the confines of the warm bed in which he laid. His mind grew clearer the second his feet touched the cold floor sending a small shiver up his spine.

' _He has to be falling for the plan, especially after the display last night_ ' Frisk grinned as he crept towards the door taking notice of the aroma wafting through the air, it smelled of something sweet mixed with bacon and eggs. 'S _eems as though the Sans has a far better understanding of cooking than his dolt of an older brother_ ,' Frisk thought to himself as he opened the door, a small creak coming from the door hinges, he heard the pans come to a stop, as if something had heard him, then as quickly as they stopped began again.

"Come on down kid, breakfast is almost done." Frisk heard Sans call out to him, Frisk cautiously walked down the stairs, each steps fuzzy carpet tickling his feet with each footfall.

Frisk strolled through the living room, wondering how these skeletons came to be, what drove each of the brothers into science and comedy and spaghetti and a love of befriending people?  
Frisk shook his head out of that thought. 'Pondering over these skeletons won't give me any advantage over them when I run my blade through them.' Frisk finished as he reached the kitchen and saw Sans standing at the stove with a tall chef's hat on and an apron with " **Wings? Don't ask for boneless.** " In a repulsive font.

"We've got bacon, eggs and pie for breakfast." Sans grinned out as he set a plate on in front of Frisk, the eggs and bacon were situated to look like a smiley face with its tongue out. "Would you like anything else, kiddo?" Sans asked while spinning a spatula in his fingers, showing off for the boy.

"No this is fine shortie." Frisk poked at Sans and looked down, his mouth watering as he dug into the food, Frisk realised that he had been ravenous as he had not eaten in a while. "Where did you learn to cook like this Sans?" Frisk questioned at the amazing taste of the food. There was no way that spaghetti ruining skeleton was brothers with this master cook, not even that famous chef from back home could've competed with this. Frisk continued. ' _Were this a different timeline, I might actually let this skeleton live._ ' Frisk mused.

"Ah, a little bit of practice here and there, coupled with Tori's lessons and Alphys giving me a few cookbooks that have washed up in the dump, how could I not be good?"

Frisk nods his head in agreement "Why haven't you taught Papyrus to cook then?" he asked out between mouthfuls of food, some of it escaping his mouth making Sans grimace at the display. "I don't see why you don't show him how to make good spaghetti, not that atrocious—whatever that is that he plates and calls a meal."

"Hey hey, let's not insult the cool guy, I let him do his thing, Papyrus wouldn't be Papyrus if I showed him how to cook." Sans proclaimed with a raised eyebrow at Frisk making the boy stop his ravenous behaviour and to eat normally.

"He almost burnt down the house didn't he?" Frisk questioned flatly with a small snicker.

"There is a high possibility of that" Sans laughed and gave Frisk a thumbs up with a huge grin on his face. Sans filled another plate with food and joined Frisk on the couch and put on his regular show that he would watch with Papyrus ' **THE METTATON SHOW** '

The two sat in silence as they watched the television, the sound of chewing mixed in the with the sounds of loud electronic music and deep beats as they watched this metallic square prancing around in front of them on what appeared to be a cooking show.

" _ **Now everyone at home, remember! You cant spell pizzaz without, PIZZA!**_ " Mettaton exclaimed as he twirled a giant disc of dough above his head while singing a rendition of "That's Amore".

Mettaton's spinning grew faster and faster with each toss of the dough until it was a massive spinning disc bouncing up and down on his fingers.  
" _ **Now, you must remember not to attempt to make a pizza this large at home, even I, The Ever Charming And Etheric Mettaton, has his limits**_." Mettaton exclaimed with a dramatic fake fumble of the dough. " _ **Luckily, making pizza isn't one of them.**_ " Mettaton smiled with a quick close up of the camera on his checkered face as one of the buttons closed in a wink. " _ **But! If you believe just enough, you could make something almost as great as this.**_ " Mettaton said slapping the dough onto a giant rack and expertly sliding tomato sauce, cheese and pepperoni all over it, imitating a poker dealer, he then trotted through the kitchen and opened a massive oven, pirouetted and closed it with the pizza inside.

"Is he always this, over dramatic?" Frisk inquired to Sans, finding amusement in Mettaton's antics, still the same.. never changing.

"This isn't even the half of it, there was an underworld wide Christmas party a few years ago and lets just say, the paparazzi had a feast that night over the great Mettaton." Sans answered back with a snicker. "We also learned that night that Mettaton might have a small crush on my brother."  
he paused,

"And by small, I'm guessing a melodramatic person like Mettaton recited some long piece of poetry and left the crowd speechless and papyrus red faced?" Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you call a recital of Romeo and Juliet with a full wardrobe and acting that would put any human to shame, so yes, a small crush. Paps has yet to reciprocate however, I think its more due to him not knowing how to handle feelings." Sans pondered.

 **'** _Perhaps I can use this to my advantage_ ' frisk thought to himself. ' _even kill two birds with one stone_.'

"Hey kiddo, whats on your mind?" Sans chirped, taking notice of Frisks sudden silence.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about how this silly robot got a spot on t.v." Frisk smiled, closing his eyes and pointing to the t.v where Mettaton was now making a giant omelet.

" _ **Now, this is what I call an egg-celent meal!**_ " Mettaton snickered as the camera zoomed onto his face, pausing for a moment and then resuming his construction of a breakfast fit for giants.

"See that?" Sans pointed to the t.v, having Frisk look.

"What?" Frisk squinted, not sure what he was supposed to be taking note of.

"Paps absolutely HATES puns, but ever since that part, Mettaton has been saying them from time to time to let Paps know he remembers. Its adorable really, though, if they do wind up together, Mettaton better play nice with my bro." Sans grinned, a dark tone flowing forth from his mouth as the last syllable escaped his grinning mouth.

"Let me guess, if he hurts Papyrus he'll have a bad time?" Frisk snidely remarked

Sans was caught off guard. "Why yes, exactly, I'm glad we're on the same page kiddo."

"Let's see what else is on." Frisk scanned, growing tired of this robots antics.

"Heh, that's a good one." Sans smile as he began flipping through the channels, everything was Mettaton reenacting some famous human play or tv show, there was even one called Metta and Ton, with two idiot brothers played by Mettaton getting tormented by a Mettaton in a dress.

"Is that all there is?!" Frisk complained loudly, "This dumb robot on EVERYTHING?" Frisk almost shouted, annoyed.

"Well, there is one more channel, its a secret one though, broadcasted by Alphys the royal scientist herself." Sans spoke with a pang of worry in his voice.

"Please, do me the honour and save me from this misery." Frisk pleaded and handed Sans the remote.

"Alright kiddo, don't say I didn't warn ya." Sans chuckled as he entered a code onto the remote and a cartoon popped up on the screen.

"On this episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cuties." A deep voiced narrator started, "Mew Mew must defeat the evil Meow Meow Squad."

Frisk snatched the remote from Sans and turned the t.v, off, "No." he spoke quietly and threw it back to Sans.

"Thank Asgore." Sans sighed, "There are some interesting shows on there, one with giant posing men, but I don't understand how Undyne and Alphys can watch that, trash, but don't let them know I called it that. The last time I insulted anything they liked Undyne came over and suplexed the 'fridge and Alphys programmed the doors to open on their own and slam when someone wants to walk through them." he finished, He got off the couch and motioned for Frisk to as well, "I'll be taking you back to Torie's tod-"

"No!" Frisk broke in, panic lacing his voice. Sans raised an invisible eyebrow, "I-I mean, I don't want to bother mom to much so I'll just walk around town." he stuttered out, involuntary flinching at the look Sans gave him. "H-How about you show me around town?" Frisk stammered out, his voice cracking at the utterance of the last word. "I adore momma, but I'd rather spend some more time getting to see the rest of Snowdin." Frisk continued with less wavering in his voice this time.

Sans continuing to keep his eyebrow raised, "Sure kiddo, but you're going to have to back sometime, Paps and I work all day." Sans said as he extended his hand towards Frisk. "But who could it hurt to spend the day together with the underworlds most famous guest."

"So? I can still take care of myself," Frisk smiled to himself, taking the skeletons hand, "Thanks Sans, um if you wouldn't mind..." Frisk trailed off

"Yeah kid?" Sans questioned back.

"Could you buy me one of those Cinnabunnies?" Frisk asked softly as he gave Sans the cutest look he could muster.

"Sure kid, its not problem at all." Sans' face became pensive for a moment, questioning how Frisk could know about cinnamon rabbits when no one had told him, but chose to let it go, He could've heard someone in passing talk about it, right? Yeah.

They walked out of the brothers house hand in hand. Sans noticed that far more snow had fallen last night than he anticipated.

Sans shivered, "Be careful kiddo, cold like this could chill you to the bone." Sans looked expectantly at Frisk.

Frisk shook his head, "I like the cold." he started rolling up his sweater sleeves. "Besides, I've got you to warm me up." Frisk gave sans a sly look.

Sans held a surprised look on his face, "What could you mean? Never mind, lets get to the general store and get you a bunny, you must be starving."

"Oh I am starving, but I really want some vitamin calcium in me."

Frisk continued his attempts to flirt with Sans, _'silly skeleton, its gonna be fun playing with you'_

Sans pulled Frisk ahead, trudging through the snow, "Here kid, lets make this a little easier on your." Sans finished as he pulled Frisk onto his shoulders, "Now you've got a view fitting of the king of Snowdin." Sans let out a chuckle.

"Yep, I'm gonna rule this place with an iron fist one day." Frisk muttered coldly under his breath.

"What was that kiddo?" Sans broke his fit of laughter to question.

"Oh nothing Sansy." Frisk smiled as he patted Sans' head.

"Well here we are." Sans sighed as he put Frisk down in front of the door to the general store, Sans opened the door, which creaked loudly, to be greeted by a Rabbit woman who welcomed him to her shop.

"Long time no see Sans, you still giving Grillby more money than he deserves?" The shopkeeper smiled, giving a slight laugh as she finished.

"I tell ya, if you kept ketchup stocked Id be here all the time." Sans smirked to her

The shopkeeper cringed, "You know I hate that stuff! Its too sweet, anyway, what can I do ya for today?" She sighed as she adjusted her hat.

"Two cinnabunnies, one for me and one for the kid." Sans threw a thumb back to Frisk. "Come on kid, introduce yourself."

"My name is Frisk." He stated as he walked forward, "Nice to meet you, miss?"

"Oh don't worry about it honey, Shopkeeper is a good enough name for me, now isn't this interesting. You're a human aren't you? Haven't seen one of those down here in, well years!" The shopkeeper exclaimed as she handed Sans a brown baggie and he handed her a few gold coins.

"Nice to see you again 'keep, take care." Sans said as he led Frisk back out of the shop and into the snow. "Here ya go kiddo." Sans said as he reached into the bag and pulled out two cinnamon bunnies, handing one to Frisk. "These are the third best thing in the underground if you ask me." Sans said taking a bite out of the bunny.

"Well what are the first and second things?" Frisk questioned while biting the head off of the bunny.

"Well, numero uno is my bro Papyrus, I have yet to meet someone cooler, and ketchup." Sans paused to eat the last bit of his bunny. "Maybe you should let Toriel know that you're not coming home tonight eh?" Sans reminded Frisk, "I don't really want her being mad at me, she can be scarier than a raging Undyne when she gets going." Frisk could see how Sans was visibly shaken as though he had experienced the goat moms wrath before.

Frisk whipped out his old flip phone and dialed Toriel's Number, ring ring, ring ring "Oh hello there dear! I was just making dinner." Toriel answered with excitement.

"Yeah about that, its snowing really hard out here in Snowdin and Sans thinks it would be better if I stayed another night instead of braving the weather." Frisk stuck his tongue out at Sans knowing that if anything went wrong he would be blamed.

"Of course dearie! that's no problem at all, I can invite some of the monsters here in the ruins to dinner tonight then." Toriel responded, a little out of it. Sadness had laced into her voice.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you tomorrow!" Frisk exclaimed, excited to get another night to torment the short skeleton brother and hung up the phone in a hurry.

Frisk noticed Sans closing his phone as well, "That was Papyrus, he said Alphys found another game at the dump and Undyne wont stop challenging him, so I guess we've got the house to ourselves again tonight." Sans paused, he hated it. He didn't want to really be around the kid anymore, "That was a pretty fast call with Tori, normally she'd talk a monster's head off for hours, and since you're her 'child' it was kinda fast"

"Oh its no biggie, its not like she'll remember it next time." Frisk realised what he had said and immediately covered his mouth.

"What do you mean, "Next time"." Sans' face to grew darker and a blue light flickered in his left eye socket.

Frisk grew visibly smaller into the snowdrift that was forming at his feet, "Uh, I meant." Frisk stammered out, beads of sweat freezing in the rushing winds that seemed to grow stronger with each passing moment, as if the underground itself had realised what Frisk had said and was ready to defend its own from the impending doom that was to come. "I meant, that—" Frisk's words were lost in the wind and snow flurries that had begun to whip about.

A hand grabbed Frisk and pulled him into a building. Shaking the snow from himself he noticed a short skeleton doing the same. "Now tell me kid, what did you mean by "She wont remember it next time"?" Sans questioned once again, this time a more worried look on his face.

"I meant, that since mom is so forgiving it'll be like she forgot any of that happened." Frisk finally got out

"I don't believe that. Tell me what you meant, don't you DARE lie to me." His composure fading and a blue aura beginning to form around Sans.

"I swear! That's what I meant!" Frisk started sweating, he couldn't believe what he had said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sans roared, slamming his fist into a wall

Frisk could feel the building shudder at his attack, "S-sans, p-please stop, you're scaring me."  
Sans began walking towards frisk, the aura glowing brighter and the floor beginning to shake with every footfall, the lights going off in the room and only Sans' aura illuminating it, casting dark and dancing shadows upon the walls.

"I will NOT tolerate this happening again!" his power flickered for a moment, pain crossing his face at the end of his sentence. "I will NOT lose them again, not to you! Not to any FILTHY HUMAN!" Sans fell to his knee. "Please Frisk." Tears streamed down his face, "I don't want to do this. J-Just tell me that you aren't what I think you are." Sans was sobbing now.

Frisk shook himself away from the paralysis that had taken over and stepped forward. Sans eyes widened, readying for whatever may come.  
Frisk knelt down and hugged sans, "I promise Sans, Im not here to do any harm." Instantly Sans' aura faded away, leaving Frisk hugging Sans in the darkness.

 _"Oh you naughty boy Frisk. Promising him something like that?"_ Frisk inwardly smiled as he heard Chara,

 _"No need to fret Chara, everything is going according to plan. Once I've won him over fully, everything else is a piece. Of. Cake!"_

* * *

 **Yayy! END!**

 **Thanks Cinnamon! You've really helped me out :D  
Lord Kharl OUT!  
**


End file.
